1. Technical Field
The apparatuses of the present application relate to integrally stiffened panels. Each integrally stiffened panel includes stiffeners that intersect at a joint, the joint having pocket geometry that is inverse to the basic stiffener geometry. As such, the geometry of the inverse pocket is configured to provide stiffness and moment continuity across the stiffener intersection.
2. Description of Related Art
Both structural and non-structural panels commonly employ beads to increase the strength and stiffness of a panel. Referring to FIG. 1, one type of a conventional stiffened panel 101 is illustrated. Panel 101 includes a sheet web 105, a frame, member 107, and a plurality of beads 103a-103d. In the exemplary embodiment, beads 103a-103d are configured to improve the shear buckling capability of the sheet web 105.
One shortcoming of panel 101 is that beads 103a-103c terminate prior to an intersection with bead 103d. As such, panel 101 is susceptible to buckling deformation in the area between beads 103a-103c and bead 103d. Further, panel 101 is susceptible to buckling in the areas between beads 103a-103d and frame member 107. As a result, panel 101 may require an edge doubler or other structural reinforcement, thereby adding weight to the panel 101.
Hence, there is a need for an improved stiffened panel.